


Too Big

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Aftercare, F/F, Gentle Handling, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not going to fit, Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Big

"Oh my god, it's huge.." Lapis gasped in slight fear and excitement as she reached out to gently grip the large dildo, barely able to fit her hand around the base of it. "Do you really think you're gonna be able to take all of this?" The small naked gem gasped softly as she stroked the toy as if it could feel her touches. 

Jasper chuckled and she grinned widely. "I know I can take all of it. I got many others the same size as this, even a bigger." She hummed softly as she took the dildo away from Lapis, making her whine in disappointment and whimper Jasper's name. Simply, the large gem gestured Lapis to lay on her back in which she did so. Slightly, Lapis shifted around on the bed.

"Oh God, wait, you're gonna put it in me?!"   
"Of course. Did you really think I wasn't?"  
"Jasper, it's too big! It won't fit."  
"That's the whole reason why lube was invented, Lapis. Slick er' up and shove er' in." Jasper placed the toy down for a moment before she began to slather it in lube while Lapis watched with wide eyes. Lube or no lube, that thing defiantly wasn't going to fit into none of Lapis' holes. Simply, the small naked gem nervously gulped and bit her lip as Jasper picked up the toy again. A large hand gripped at Lapis' thigh as her leg was pushed up into the air, making her gasp softly. "J-Jasper, I don't think this is a good idea." The blue gem whimpered.

The large gem rolled her eyes and she positioned the tip of the toy at Lapis' entrance, sure to be gentle as she began to slightly force it in a bit. "If it hurts, just tell me, kay'?" She hummed as the toy began to eventually slightly slide into Lapis with ease, making her whine and whimper as she arched her back and closed her eyes. After a solid minuet or two, most of the toy was completely sheathed inside of Lapis' soaked cunt. The blue gem heavily panted as she opened her eyes, glancing down. Her eyes widened at the bulge in her belly as she reached down to touch it with a gasp. "Oh, fuck.. is that the dildo?" She asked.

Jasper nodded. "Mmh. It's pretty big, isn't it?" She sweetly cooed as she began to slowly and gently thrust the toy into Lapis, making her nod and whimper a bit as she laid still in Jasper's grip, closing her eyes again as she gripped at the sheets lightly. The large gem softly continued, leaning over Lapis as she began mewling gentle and dirty words of encouragement to her.

As Jasper picked up her pace and got rougher, Lapis began to moan as she leaned towards Jasper, bucking her hips softly. Occasionally, the blue gem cried out Jasper's name as she got even quicker and rougher, making Lapis squirm. Oh, she was in pure bliss. "Thatta' girl.." The large gem hummed as she continued to roughly and quickly slam the toy into Lapis who was roughly clawing and gripping at the sheets as she screamed out in pure pleasure. The loud noises of slapping and schlicking echoed through the house along with the pleasured noises.

It didn't take long for Lapis to clench around the toy, her body roughly jerking as she gushed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head with her light blue tongue lolled out and drools leaking from her mouth. Slowly, Jasper lowered Lapis' thigh back down to the bed and she carefully pulled the toy out of her as she hummed softly. "Good girl." The large gem praised as she placed the dripping dildo on a nearby table stand beside the bed. She sat next to Lapis who was twitching, shivering, heavily panting, and occasionally whining due to the intense stimulation from the large toy that was supposedly too big. With a smile, Jasper hauled Lapis into her lap, stroking her hair as she hummed gently to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. "Say, how about we get you all cleaned up, okay?" She got off the bed, making her way to the bathroom with Lapis who groaned. The large gem placed Lapis in the empty bath tub for a moment before going out to the room, retrieving the dildo and coming back with it. First, she started with cleaning the dildo. Then Lapis. Then the bed sheets.

After everything and everyone was cleaned, Jasper was finally snuggled up in bed with her exhausted mate. Although she wasn't exhausted herself, she decided to try and sleep. Slowly, sleep took her and she simply accepted it.

Both Lapis and Jasper were satisfied.


End file.
